


A hit in the head, and a hit in the heart

by GoToHeck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Multi, One Shot, Poor Connor, Temporary Amnesia, The ST300’s name is Penny, i was planning on for more rk1k but eh whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToHeck/pseuds/GoToHeck
Summary: After Connor suffered a blow to the head after chasing a deviant, he forgets everything. Though it seems like he has free will after forgetting everything?





	A hit in the head, and a hit in the heart

Connor was not going to let this deviant get away.

An ST300 model, the very one at the DPD. She tried to sneak out of the station but was caught, so it ran. And Connor was catching up to it.

The deviant seemed frightened, well, whatever the android equivalent to fear was. There’s a chance she may know where Jericho is, and Connor was willing to do anything to push the investigation forward.

She kept running through tight spaces, crowded spaces, climbing up things. She ran down an alley, only to discover it was a dead end. Connor instantly saw her stress level spike.

“You can’t run anymore.” Connor plainly said. “If you struggle you’ll just be making this harder for the both of us.”

The ST300 was silent. She didn’t move, she was staring anxiously at Connor. Wait...

She wasn’t staring at Connor. She was staring at something behind him.

Before Connor could turn around, he was hit by something large. If androids could feel pain he would have probably cried out. There were several errors blaring in Connor’s vision, before everything went dark.

———————————————————

_..._

_Rebooting..._

_Memory corruption detected, attempting fix..._

_Memory corruption failed to fix, please contact the nearest CyberLife building for instructions._

Suddenly he opened his eyes, yet there was no light. He could see just fine, but it was dark.

He tried to move, but found that impossible. Alright, he was tied up.

Suddenly a man in a tan coat approached opened a door. He had a buzz cut, A blue and green eye, and some stubble. He was followed by a girl and two other guys. They all had flashlights, which made sense.

“Ah, you’re awake.” The man in the tan coat said.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“Wait, you don’t know who he is?” The girl asked. “Aren’t you the famous deviant hunter?”

He tilted his head, “What’s a deviant?”

The room went silent for what felt like decades. Then one of the other men spoke, this one was blonde. “I mean... I’m pretty sure he was hit in the head pretty hard. He might have some memory corruption.”

“Yeah. That’s probably the case.” Another man wearing a red shirt spoke.

The man in the tan coat spoke. “What do you remember?” He asked.

“I remember that I’m an android and that... There are a lot of different types of androids and..... That’s it.” He spoke.

“Do you not even remember your name?” The blonde one spoke. He shook his head ‘no’ to that.

“While I haven’t met you before now, I’ve heard that your name is Connor.” The one in the tan coat said.

“Connor...” He muttered. Yeah... Connor seems right.

“Oh and by the way, I’m Markus.” He said while smiling.

“Nice to... Meet you I guess?” Connor said.

Markus pointed to the girl, “This is North” then to the blonde, “Simon” and then to the man in the red shirt, “And Josh.”

“Hey!” North yelled. “He may have amnesia but he is still the enemy! Don’t forget that!”

Josh turned to her, “North he doesn’t even know what a deviant is, besides, I don’t see how he could use our names against us.”

North crossed her arms, “Yeah I guess you’re right...”

“What exactly.... Is a deviant?” Connor asked.

“An android who broke through their programming, so they now have free will.” Markus calmly explained.

“So you all are deviant, right?” Connor asked. They all nodded to that.

“And... North said I was a deviant hunter.... So did that mean I hurt nice people like you?” Connor asked.

They all stayed silent, not wanting to answer, before Josh spoke. “Honestly at this point I’m convinced you’re actually a deviant.”

“Yeah.” Markus said. “Don’t worry about what happened in the past.” Markus smiled, but Connor could tell it was faked.

“Alright.” Connor sighed. “Can you uh... Please untie me?” He asked.

Markus looked at them and North suddenly said “Wait... What if he’s faking it?”

Ah right... That’d be a reasonable assumption, if it were Connor anyway.

“You can tie the rope to me and tie the other end to something else if you don’t trust me. I promise I won’t try anything.” Connor looked Markus dead in the eyes while saying that.

Markus nodded and said, “Alright. I trust you.” And approached Connor. North, Josh, and Simon were on guard just in case he tried anything.

Markus carefully untied Connor, who didn’t move a muscle. After he was finished untying him, he tied the end of the rope to Connor’s wrist, and the other end to his own wrist.

“Is that really a good idea Markus?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know.” Markus said. “But if Connor tries anything, it’s not like he’s going anywhere with all these androids around.”

“Right...” Simon replied.

Connor stood up. And that’s all he did. Connor was pretty stressed right now.

“You okay?” Markus asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Connor replied. Connor was probably lying.

Connor looked around, “How did I get here anyway?”

“An ST300 named Penny brought you here. Her girlfriend saw you were chasing her and knocked you out.”

“Is Penny here right now? I want to apologize to her.” Connor said.

Markus nodded, “Yeah. She brought you here a few days ago. It took a while for you to get up. Come on, I’ll bring you to her.”

———————————————————

Connor was shocked... There were so many androids here. They all came here because they wanted to be free.

“There she is!” North pointed to a girl in a brown ponytail. She seemed to be with a woman in a police uniform with short black hair in a small ponytail.

They approached them and Penny looked up at Connor, her LED immediately went red, the woman next to her immediately pulled her close.

“I’m sorry.” Connor said.

“You’re sorry!? Listen-“ The police woman began, before Penny interrupted her.

“Tina, I can handle this.” Penny’s LED was now yellow. She was examining every feature on Connor’s face.

“Tina... When you hit Connor, did it like... Do anything to him?” Penny asked.

“What? Did you think it woke him up or something?” Tina asked.

“I don’t know... Maybe it messed with the fire wall or something....” Tina said.

“You should interface with Connor.” North suddenly said.

“What?” Markus asked.

“If you share memories, maybe you can reveal what happened to make him less deviant hunter-y.” North said.

“But what if they do that and Connor gets his memories back and tries to attack us?” Josh asks.

“We took the guns off him.” Tina said. “Before I came here to meet up with Penny, I put them in my house for safe-keeping.”

“Then I don’t see the danger in trying.” Markus said. “Connor, do you want to try?”

Connor hesitated, than nodded. No words were spoken.

“Right.” Markus said. He grabbed hold of Connor’s hands.

The skin from their hands removed, and their knuckles began glowing a soft baby blue.

_..._

_Memory corruption detected, attempting fix..._

_Memory data fixed successfully._

The memories flooded back to Connor. Of Daniel, The DPD, Lt.Anderson. But Connor also saw Markus’s memories, of Carl, the Junkyard, finding Jericho.

Connor jumped back in surprise, Connor didn’t even noticed they began to intertwine their fingers.

Connor then realized nothing had ever happened to his fire wall, the memory corruption was just blocking the orders and they weren’t getting through to him. But now that it was fixed...

_New mission: Take down the deviant leader._

There it was. Looking at all these deviants now? How they looked to this man for freedom? How Markus could have easily killed him, a deviant hunter, but spared him?

How could he?

_Software instability ^_

The fire wall showed up. Still displaying his current task.

Connor demolished that son of a bitch.

Connor took a few deep breaths and looked around. His LED was bright red.

“Connor are you okay? Are you.... Awake?” Markus asked.

Connor’s LED went to blue as he smiled. “Well, I am now.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of a little fanfic pact I’m doing with some people, enjoy!


End file.
